The Limit
by watchurback
Summary: Everything is peachy with Patrick and Kat... until someone does a little misbehaving, which is intolerable! Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

The Limit 

Disclaimer: This story follows the basis of the plot of the movie Enough. It's adapted to an original version and the scenes have not been plagiarized. I don't own '10 Things' nor Enough.

Chapter 1: The Engagement

"Kat, it's for you!" Bianca called.

"Got it!" Kat yelled back from her room, while picking up the cordless receiver.

"Hello?" She answered, wondering whom on Earth had discovered that she had arrived home and cared enough to phone her.

"How could you not tell me you're back!" Came Patrick's voice, in a slight accusatory tone.

"Well," she said impatiently "I arrived at approximately 3.30 AM, so forgive me if I assumed you'd be in bed by that time. 'coz you see that's how the world usually functions…"

Kat had just graduated college with a lawyer degree and with an Art & Music qualification, via Sarah Lawrence. It's been four years since she'd been dating Patrick… they've maintained a long-distance relationship, but they did see each other during the holidays. As well as during the time he briefly became lead vocalist of 'Revolution', her band that she had demolished almost as quickly as it started due to its lack of success.

"Well forgive me that as a rebel, I don't care much for what society does." He retorted, then he put on a mock girly-voice "I'm hurt… imagine how I felt when I found out that you're back in Seattle from your sister, and not directly from you… you don't care bout mee, you never tell me anything anymore, is that the case?"

Kat suppressed a giggle. His imitation of how her sister's conversations with her boyfriends usually oriented sounded cute. Although she'd rather become a full-on smoker than admit that to him.

"Patrick," she said urgently, imitating him in his guilty condition "it wasn't like that, OK? It was meant to be a surprise!"

"Speaking of surprise," He said "go look out of your window right now."

"Don't tell me you're going to appear now," she groaned, "I'm still unpacking and I look like shit. It was an exhausting flight."

As for Patrick, he'd been a Bar Tender, as well as manager (he'd inherited it from his father whom died), but after being prosecuted because of irresponsibility towards drunkards he was forced to give it up. He opened a Real Estate firm, which was progressing well.

"Just go look or I really will show up!" He threatened.

Kat obliged. To her astonishment, there was something hovering in the sky… it lowered a bit, making a racket with the noise it made. It was a jet, with a banner attached to its rear, trailing behind it. The banner read: 'Time to hit the aisle?'

Kat could hear "awww"s from the crowd outside that had gathered to watch, wondering who was proposing to whom.

She grabbed the phone, hands trembling "Yeah, ok. Sounds cool."

At those words Patrick entered her bedroom, clutching his mobile. He pretty much looked the same as when she last saw him, same tousled brown hair; same fashion style… the only difference was that he was an inch taller.

Kat enthusiastically embraced him, touching him for the first time in months, inhaling his usually 'smoky' scent. And when they pulled apart, he had slipped a magenta 5-carrot diamond ring on her finger.

"Right. That was the easy bit," he told her with a grimace "now how do we get Daddy's approval?"

--------------

AN: I'll need a review or two before I compose the next chapter so that I can rest assured that at least someone out there is reading this.


	2. Chapter 2: Marriage

Chapter 2: Marriage

"It's so cool!" Kat screamed, excitedly pulling her sister into a hug. "Can you believe you're going to have your own brother-in-law? I'm getting married. I'm getting married!"

Bianca was beaming at the news. "You will let me pick out your wedding dress, wont you?"

"No." Kat replied bluntly "I'm the bride. My tastes."

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Do you want the guy to change his mind the second you walk down the aisle? You do remember the dress you were going to buy for Prom, don't you?"

"What dress?" Kat said indifferently, starting to flip through a Wedding Vows book.

"The one that made you look like an 18th century mime?" Bianca said.

The answer made Kat eye her with serious consideration.

"Ok we'll go shopping. But on one condition."

"What?"

"No pink!"

"But…"

"No pink."

"Oh fine then."

On the Big Day, Kat was fixing her veil by the mirror in her room when a knock was heard on the door.

"Patrick, I already told it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding ceremony!" Kat called irritably, nerves getting to her.

"It's your potential husband's honorable best man sweetie." Her father's voice came.

"Right. Well. You can come in I guess." She called, twirling with her fingers. "I'm not superstitious; I've been shooting twaddle all morning. Probably movie lines I'm regurgitating".

Stop that! You just spent 20 bloody bucks on a manicure! She instructed herself as her father entered. She was going to bite her nails, which for once actually looked feminine.

"Look like someone's getting cold feet." Walter commented.

"You wish." She retorted, checking her make-up one last time. "Actually it's called the nervous system. Something everyone experiences during the night of their wedding. Surely you've heard of it."

"What's that supposed to mean 'you wish'?" He retorted, starting to gussy up in his tuxedo. "I'm in this penguin suite for you. Aren't I? And I eventually gave you my blessing."

"Not eventually, reluctantly!" Kat corrected him.

"What else were you to expect?" he sighed "I do not trust the man. It would be a lie to tell you that I do. He's an alcoholic…"

"He's working on becoming sober and I'll be there to assist him!"

"He broke your heart once…"

"Unintentionally."

"I wouldn't put it past him to be a druggie."

Kat twirled around, eyeing her parent with hurt.

"You're referring to my fiancé and to-be husband in a matter of an hour." She said training to maintain a calm voice "If it weren't for the current circumstances-"

She inhaled deeply.

"Look. Patrick and I have had our differences, but we've compromised. If we didn't it wouldn't be a healthy relationship. I need not remind you that everyone makes mistakes every now and then. But one learns from them. Patrick is no exception. In fact the more you come to realize that our love has prevailed after facing all those obstacles, the more it comes to show we are destined to be together."

"The only reason I yielded Katarina," her father said, eyeing his eldest daughter he's about to give away with sadness "is because you're both in love. The guy is affectionate towards you."

"You got that right!" Kat said quirking up some mirth.

"But think about it… is love always enough?"

Someone cleared their throat at the door.

"Bianca precious!" Walter said, eyeing his daughter with astonishment "I didn't recognize you! I mistook you for an angel a minute back there."

"Kat." Bianca said hastily, "I just thought I'd inform you that Mrs. Verona called to let you know that the guests are starting to arrive. So we should try to hurry up."

"Look," Kat replied in frustration "I am about to become a wife. A house-sitter and I am about to present a few vows in front of all these people without screwing up and look gorgeous simultaneously. I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Do not come here making things worse with your bad news, please!"

"Well forgive me for being kind enough to play messenger-girl." Bianca yelled back "I'm only the maid of honor after all."

"I'll leave you two to it," Walter said, hurriedly leaving the room. "Kat, don't kill her. It's supposed to be the day you become a bride, not an official murderer."

Bianca eyed her sister pityingly.

"You added a layer of magenta over the lilac I applied for you didn't you." Bianca accused, grabbing some lipstick. "Use your common sense: they don't go together, as much as you think you'd like them to! Oh what the heck here let me help you!"

An hour later…

Kat stood on the dais, anticipation overriding her. In books she read, the bride felt blissful, gazing into her fiancé's eyes as the minister read the vows. So why didn't she feel that way? Something was not right.

With the corner of her eyes she saw Georgina (Patrick's mother), grinning as the minister spoke. Despite her attempted resistance, Kat felt a hint of a tear prickle in her eye.

All my life I've picture celebrating this day with Mum…

"Do you Katarina Stratford," the minister's voice cut through her train of thought "take thee Patrick Verona? To be your lawful wedded husband, to love him, to cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, and for as long as you both shall live?"

Kat felt a wonderful sensation as the beach breeze trickled her; as if encouraging her to reply "yes". But there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind. A voice that belonged to her Dad. Is love enough?

She finally bought herself to look at Patrick. Memories flooded through her. She wanted more of those memories. A lifetime of them.

"I do." She said softly. Looks like love will have to be enough.

It was a beautiful wedding. Kat had arrived on the beach via a white horse. The sight that greeted her, which was Patrick and the minister standing with their backs to the sea, made her feel as if she was floating on air.

And even until now, Kat hadn't shot a genuine glance at the guests. She didn't even know half of them anyway. They didn't care much either. Too absorbed eating from the grilled barbeque buffet or dancing. The kind enough ones whom she hasn't seen for almost a decade congratulated her and complimented her on her looks, "Just like her mother! Isn't she?"

Kat was currently in the arms of the man she felt absolutely safe with, swaying with him to ballad. For the first time in such a while she had felt content. He'd protect her. His muscles weren't the only guarantee, his conviction was as well.

Walter interrupted everyone by clearing his throat, obviously intending to start a speech.

"And now for the traditional dowry." He began. "Well, Mrs. Katarina Verona... Have to get used to that name now…"

Slight laughter.

"I shall no longer be there to protect you at all time as I had done all your life; which never quite appeased you, if I'm not mistaken. Which I'm sure I'm not. But I can however, rest assured that you shall be safe even without my presence, due to this present I am about to present you with. A house. A house not far away from home that I have bought you, which you can reside in for as long as you please. So that I can rest assured knowing that you're in a secure environment."

He held up some keys.

Kat, silent, took the keys with trembling hands and pulled her father into a great hug. A hug unlike any other she'd given him before. Not even when he permitted her to attend Sarah Lawrence abroad.

The crowd clapped at the sentimental situation.

"She's out of character," Bianca whispered to Kevin, her date. "She'll snap out of it and go back to her bitchy self once all this over. You'll see."

For a brief moment Kevin secretly looked at his date with disgust, and with all his might tried to suppress his contempt. The girl's been winging since the start of the wedding as opposed to being supportive of her sister's most important and probably the happiest day of her life…

"So," Kat told her Dad with a grin as Patrick came and kissed her. "Finally put your life long worries to sleep that I'll get impregnated before marriage?"

"I have. On your part. However, there's always your sister to think about unfortunately." He said casually, gesturing at Bianca who was trying to snuggle up to her date.

In response, Kat smirked at his 'unusual' concern.

"So you'll finally get to be a Grandpa." Patrick said conversely.

"That soon Patrick?" Kat asked, slightly slugging him.

"Sooner." He replied, smiling and slugging her back suggestively.

"Ah, we'll have little half-Australian, half-American tykes running about the place…" Georgina joined in, approaching them.

Kat laughed softly, during a moment of reminiscence.

-Flashback-

The door opens and Miss Perky escorts Patrick out

MISS PERKY: "You're completely demented."

PATRICK (cheery): "See you next week!"

Kat stands and Patrick sees her, causing Miss Perky to watch in horror

MISS PERKY: "You two know each other?"

PATRICK/KAT: "Yeah/No."

Miss Perky grabs Kat and shoves her into her office.

MISS PERKY (to Patrick): "Dear God, stay away from her. If you two ever decided to breed, evil would truly walk the earth."

Patrick gives Kat one last look before the door shuts, then smiles-

-End of Flashback-

Patrick caught her eye, conspiracy shining through them. Clearly he was recalling the same incident.

Any doubts Kat had flew away. If he can sense her thoughts, then he's obviously her soul mate. And she thought she didn't even believe in those.

gygygy

Come on people review. Otherwise no new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Beloved Family

Chapter 3: Beloved Family

4 months after the marriage...

Bianca and Kat are at a nearby store at the mall, shopping for baby products.

"You can't argue that pink is always used for new-borns!" Bianca urged, holding up an elegant outfit for infants.

"What if it's not a girl," Kat said sternly. "Pick a color that's unisex man! They all look cool. I should've bought Mandella instead."

"Everyone loved your wedding dress, which I picked!" Bianca said indignantly.

"Yeah and it tore at the hems," Kat snapped back, dropping some yellow and white pajamas into her trolley "which comes to show that beautiful appearances aren't always of good quality!"

Bianca got really fired up now.

"Are you trying to say that just because I'm pretty, I don't have a remotely magnanimous personality?"

Kat would've shot back that she didn't even imply that Bianca was pretty, the girl's just vain. But she was in a public place, and didn't want to start a catfight.

"Well why did Kevin dump you then?"

Bianca smashed the Baby Johnson back into the stand.

"Are you trying to rub it in, my heartbreak? When I'm already down?" Bianca half-screamed, causing by-passers to gawk at her. "You know what Kat; I've had it with your criticism. I've endured it for all these years. Well no more!"

"My God chill out, if you're PMSing don't take it out on me!" Kat shot back, but Bianca was storming away angrily.

Kat dropped everything on the counter, threw her credit card at the assistant, and quickly left the shop in search of her sister.

It was the afternoon on a winter's day; so no one was in sight.

"Hey don't do this to me, Bianca! I'm bloody pregnant for God's sake!" She shouted.

Right then a guy crept behind her and gagged her.

Kat tried to scream and push him off, but his grip was excessively vigorous.

Suddenly someone pulled him off her, punched the man extremely hard thereby causing him to drop on the floor, unconscious. And then the savior turned to the shaking Kat.

"Patrick!" She cried, as he hugged her. "Wha- How!"

"Luckily I came along with my friend, to exchange the over-sized jacket from Giordano he got me. You know, on my birthday. Thank God I did!"

Kat was stunned. She had never been in a situation where she was damsel in distress. She'd always imagined she was this intimidating Tough Woman. And her husband had come to her rescue! Or it could be her hormones…

"I'll have to go on a check up," she said, voice quivering.

"You're safe with me Kat." Patrick said soothingly, playing with her hair. "No one apart from me is allowed to touch you. No one else."

Kat turned to identify the culprit.

"He's gone!" She exclaimed. "Did you see who he is?"

"No. In the middle of the intense situation, I didn't get a good look at his face." Patrick answered. "Let's go to the doctor."

"Bianca!" Kat said, getting up with the help of Patrick. "What if he gets her next?"

Patrick sighed. "Call her. Summon her right away."

"Ok, while I do go and grab the stuff I bought from Baby Beatrice. Don't forget the credit card. I'll meet you at the Parking Lot. And don't spend ages exchanging the jacket!"

Kat smiled as she watched her husband oblige. She was very lucky to have a caring, obedient, lovable and trustworthy companion.

You were wrong after all, Dad. Our marriage is far from a mistake.

At the hospital waiting room 5 months later…

"Anything happen, Doctor?" Patrick asked, regarding Kat. It was the fiftieth time Dr. Dana was inquired about the woman waiting to deliver. Walter had already asked before, so he urged his son-in-law to be a sport this time around.

Walter had also tried to persuade Kat to let him deliver the baby himself. That's what he did for a living after all. But Kat said "Over my dead body will my own father pull any bloody creature out of my vagina!"

"Patience, sir!" The intense doctor replied, before returning to Kat's room.

In the waiting room, a lot of people were sitting there expecting Kat to commence with the labor any minute. They were Bianca, and her reinstated boyfriend Cameron (whom happened to be an old-time friend of Patrick's), Mandella and her mother, Patrick and Walter each bought along a friend whom seemed to despise one another (what with one being formal and refined and the other a punk and with a 'gangster' appearance), Georgina, Tatiana who was Bianca and Kat's Russian childhood playmate and still a good friend, Sam and Tamara (Kat and Patrick's neighbors who drove Kat to the hospital the second her water broke, since Patrick was at work) and Cameron's best friend Michael.

"I still can't believe the shrew is going to be a mother any second," Michael whispered to Cameron carefully, making sure Bianca is out of earshot. "And you do believe that it's all because of us, me and you my pal, that we are at this place at this time?"

Meanwhile, someone was thinking unacceptable thoughts: 'He looks amazing tonight. I have to speak to him in private. Why couldn't she have had a miscarriage? I tried so hard…'

Bianca cleared her throat. "I'll be at the lavatories, someone call me if anything happens. I'll need to be by her side."

"Go ahead sweetie," Mandella's Mum Sarah encouraged. "I'll call you."

Bianca smiled as she strutted away.

"And I'll go order Coke for everyone…" Patrick said, getting up as well.

"Very kind, dear. Make mine diet, if you please." Sarah said.

"And mine."

"Me too."

"Ok, how many of you want diet?"

He counted the number of hands.

"Ok then, I'll be off."

"Patrick my man I'm paying for my own can." Patrick's friend Scurvy said, eager to get away from Walter's friend who was shooting him cat-eyes. "Should I come with you?"

Patrick stubbornly gestured at him to sit right back down as he followed suite of where Bianca had walked off…

3 hours later, after a lot of anticipation and screaming…

"It's a girl," the Nurse said, coming out into the Waiting Room, holding her up for everyone to receive an eyeful. She was pink with health and bundled up in blankets. "Perfectly normal baby. 9 pounds. I'm sorry that I must bathe her before handing her to her mother. Just a couple of minutes, I won't be long."

A few people went into the room to congratulate Kat, the new mother. However a limit was set to the number of visitors so everyone else had to wait in turn.

"You know," Tamara began, addressing everyone in her presences that haven't gone in to see her yet. "Out of all the times I've been here, to give birth myself and to be there for others… never has the waiting room been this full. This baby must be born into a popular family, lucky to have so much support from family and friends. She's guaranteed to turn into a social butterfly. Am I right?"

Georgina smiled, wishing to contradict her. Her son used to be far from popular. Especially during high-school. The same goes for his wife. That's why they were a 'match made in heaven'.

Patrick and Bianca exchanged significant glances, obviously thinking amongst his Mother's lines…

"Get all those bloody flowers out of my sight," came Kat's loud shriek from inside the labor room. "I'm freakin' allergic!"

"Once a shrew, always a shrew." Michael said, coming out with his hands clasped around his ears. "Would anyone like to go in next?"

No one was in a hurry this time.

"You'd think that the labour and the pain would drain her of all energy," Bianca remarked to no one in particular, stepping outside. "Apparently she has enough left to scream so loud though, that my ear-drums are still throbbing from the noise!"

Years later…

"Amber!" Kat called, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Will you come right down this minute?"

"Coming Mamma," a small girl with strawberry blonde pigtails and big green eyes said, appearing on top of the staircase.

"Hold it." Kat instructed. The girl wished to defy but she was already in trouble. So she froze still.

"How old are you?" Kat asked sternly.

No reply.

"I repeat…How old are you?"

"Four." Came the soft answer.

"Four-year-olds are fully capable of putting away their own toys once they're done with them." Kat said, pissed and launching into a lecture. "You're behaving like a 2-year-old because you didn't do so. So I'll treat you like a 2-year-old until you prove you're of your age, and can clear away your own toys next time. So it's no more using cups and back to the bottle for you, young lady!"

Kat turned around, walking into the kitchen to continue fixing dinner.

"Wait Mamma!" The girl said, attempting to pick up speed and stumbling on the stairs.

CRASH!

The girl started wailing as her parents rushed by her side.

Her leg was bleeding. Patrick ran off to fetch the First Aid kit.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Kat said, cuddling her crying child. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You're still a toddler."

Kat remembered Patrick's promise…

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I wont let anyone hurt you. Not even me. Ever. I swear I'll protect you from people that could be a threat to that."


	4. Chapter 4: Gradual Discovery

Chapter 4: Gradual Discovery

"Kat, babe," Patrick said earlier the next day, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I have to be off. The Morgans won't leave me alone until they sell!"

Kat looked exasperated.

"They were here last night and you were on the phone with them the entire day yesterday discussing their stupid house, which if Imay point out, nobody wants to buy because of the incompatibly high price they set to it! Must you go again?"

"Sorry sweetie, I wish there was an alternate." He said, placing a strand of her hair beshind her ear. "Business is business. I hope our angel's knees heal soon!"

Kat stared miserably at him as he strode off. He spends three quarters of his time at work and one at home. On so-called holidays it's half and half. This wasn't what she bargained for!

She needed someone to confide in.

She dialed Bianca's number.

"Hello!" Came Bianca's unusual cheery seductive voice.

"Bianca, seriously!" Kat scolded, surprised at her sister's tone. "Don't you check caller's ID? I'm not your boyfriend calling…"

"Oh Kat hi," Bianca said, a little more stiffly. Was that guilt in her voice? "I just wasn't expecting you to call. You hardly ever do so you see."

"Well, I'm sorry."

The doorbell sounded.

"Kat, I'm a little busy. I'll call you back later, k? Luv ya!"

She hung up before Kat had the chance to reply.

Kat stared at the phone for another minute, her mind in a whirlwind. They didn't expect her to put two and two together?

She shakily went over to her daughter's bedroom. She was sound asleep cuddling a stuffed elephant she had called "Blinkey." She never went anywhere without it.

Her heart tightened in pain as Kat stroked her baby's hair. How could he do this to an innocent child?

There was only one way to confirm this.

She reverted to the Morgan's number on her caller ID. She pressed redial. This is something she should have done ages ago.

"Morgan residence," came Mrs. Morgan's voice. "Is that you, Mr. Verona?"

"Hi. No, it's his wife Kat." She said acidly. "I just wanted to have a word with my husband. I can't reach him on the cellphone for some reason."

"Your husband?" She said, completely confused. "He isn't here! Nor did he inform us that he is coming over. Why, should he be?"

Kat didn't let her emotion affect her voice.

"Oh no no, my mistake! He should be over at the, ah, Fenmore's! Do forgive this misconception. Have a nice day!"

Kat felt her sobs shake her body after she hung up. How could she be so stupid as to let her husband get away with cheating on her all along? The number of hours he spent at 'work' should have aroused suspicion ages ago! How could she, of all people, get cheated on? And Ambrosia…

She breathed deeply and tried to keep her composure for the girl, whose footsteps she could hear approaching.

"Morning Mama!" She said, clutching Blinkey tightly to her chest. "I'm up! Can you help me wash my face? If I trip again my wound will bleed more and then it will hurt and…"

"Sweets," she said, trying to hold her tears from pouring. "Go… watch Barney! It's on now. The TV is already switched on to the channel. I'll come primp you up when I'm free."

The girl cheered.

"Barney! Barney!"

She skipped off to the living room.

For the sake of her daughter more than anything, she had to take the last step to confirm It.

She dialed her father's number.

"Good morning, sugar." His voice came.

"Hi father," she said in a voice no louder than a whisper. "What's up?"

"I'm at the hospital, having just received a phone call which urged my immediate aid, for apparently a set of triplets were to be delivered. Only, when I arrived here… there wasn't any woman in labour with such! No one knows who made that call! I would currently like to get ahold of the wise guy who came up with this prank and shred his his skin to pieces!"

"Oh," Kat said, trying to suppress a sob. She knew exactly who had made that phone call.

"Durting my haste, I noticed that Patrick was arriving at our place. I didn't have time to say anything nor check if you were with him. So why aren't you?"

"I… sent him off to borrow something Bianca kindly offered. Look, Dad, I have to go. Call you later. Bye!"

She shut the phone and wailed.

Her husband… and her sister! How could she be so stupid as not to notice? The sound of Barney's songs drowned her voice as she screamed "Traitors!"

Even shrews aren't made of steel when it came to heartbreak, so she allowed herself to let it out.


End file.
